1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for validating a location of a vessel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the ocean, vessels may periodically transmit location information of the vessels to a neighboring vessel or a vessel traffic control center using a location transmission system, to prevent a collision between vessels and to easily track a location of a sunken vessel.
However, the biggest issue of a current location transmission system is forging of location information. For example, illegal fishing boats hide locations of the illegal fishing boats to perform a fishing operation in an area in which the fishing operation is prohibited, and commit piracy and smuggling.
Also, illegal vessels intentionally change locations of the illegal vessels to elude police pursuit. In particular, a malicious user may intentionally transmit forged location information to neutralize an effect of the location transmission system.
Accordingly, an issue, for example, a decrease in reliability of a system due to forged location information may occur.